First Love
by o-Aesther-o
Summary: A SongFic. Inspiration and title came from Utada Hikaru's First love. Rated T for some bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

**By o-Aesther-o**

**Prologue:**

Shin Sawada, 3-D 'leader', and the smartest student in Shiroken. Kumiko Yamaguchi, 3-D adviser, and a Yakuza heiress. What will happen if they learned that they are the one for each other? And what will happen to Yankumi if Shin leaves for another 3 years after leaving Japan for 3 years? Will she come with him? And what will Grandfather Yamaguchi reveal? Read and find out. ShinKumi fanfic. Some characters from Season 2 of Gokusen. 

**CHAPTER I: You are always gonna be My Love**

"Hm…it's been 3 years since I last saw that weird teacher…maybe her weirdness made me fall in love for her…" a guy with long, fly-away and yellow high-lighted hair smirked.

"_We are about to land in Narita International Airport. Thank you for riding Rising Sun Airlines, and please don't forget your valuable belongings. Thank you."_ The girl in the P.A. said.

"About to land? Hm…that's suite." He smirked again. "There's only one valuable belonging here… her picture…" he said, as he reached for his pocket, and held out a wallet-size picture. "And that's you, Yankumi…"

In Shiroken Gakuen, a certain long –haired adviser went out of the class, irritated.

"Damn that Odagiri and Hayato…grr…argh! This batch is starting to get on my nerves! You'll be toast!" she said, while going home after a long day of work.

She punched a electric post. Unfortunately, there's someone behind her. She acted like she was hurt. And good thing, those people bought the trick. Shi sighed. Hopefully, she would see her old advisory class with Shin, Kuma, Noda, Uchi, and many more.

Speaking of seeing them again…

"Tadaima!"

As she arrived, Tetsu and Minoru greeted her.

"Ah, Missy!" Tetsu said. "Master wanted to see you…he has a surprise."

"Yes, Missy, go and talk with your grandfather…" Minoru continued.

"Grandfather…whaddya want to talk about?" Kumiko asked.

"There's someone I wanted you to meet…and he knows you, you know him, and you've seen each other almost everyday, for the last 3 years." Grandfather Yamaguchi said.

"Uhm…I know people aside from my old and new section 3-D…Mr. Shinohara, and uhm, some co-teachers of mine, those I know…" Kumiko said, while using her fingers to count.

"Well…you _really _know him. He's confessed his love for you…I guess…"her grandfather smirked.

"Wha—" Kumiko's expression suddenly changed.

"Boy, please come in."

"Oi—" the stranger said. "—Yankumi…"

"S…S…Sa…Sa…" Kumiko stammered.

"Stop stammering, Yankumi…yeah, yeah, it's me…_SHIN SAWADA_…" Shin said.

"SAWADA!?! You…you confessed your feelings for me to me?! When?! Where?! How?!" Kumiko asked.

"Now, wait there, Kumiko, I called this boy for an important meeting." her grandfather said.

"What meeting?!" Shin and Kumiko chorused, then looked at each other.

"Kumiko, what's current age?" her grandfather asked.

"Uh…25? Yeah…25—" Kumiko paused.

"NO! For heaven's sake! You're only 24!" Shin said.

"What do you know about my birth date?!?!" Kumiko screamed.

"Your grandfather told me!"

"WHA—" Kumiko paused, then looked at her grandfather."—really, grandpa?"

Her grandfather could only nod a _yes._

"…NO WAAAY!!!"

"Yes way." Shin said.

"_Okay_…this gives me the creeps…Grandpa, I'm going to bed…hey, Minoru…is my bath ready yet?"

"Yes, Missy…it's ready." Minoru replied.

"Tetsu, please fetch my towel…"

"Yes, Missy…" Tetsu replied.

Shin can only stare at his former homeroom teacher, now the apple of his eye. Kumiko's grandfather noticed this: SHIN can ONLY STARE at his granddaughter, KUMIKO.

"Okay…now where will I stay?" Shin mumbled to himself.

"Uh, Sawada-san…do you mind sleeping here?" Kumiko's grandfather asked.

"Uh…do you mind?" Shin asked.

"Not at all! Kiyo, bring his things to the guest room!" Kumiko's grandfather said. Kiyo obeyed diligently.

As Shin went towards the guest room, he heard Kumiko hum to herself the song _Feel the Breeze_ by _V6_. Shin could mumble to himself…

**Feel the Breeze is the ending theme of Gokusen Season I…hahaha…**

'She hums that song…seems familiar…Hm…'

Kumiko's grandfather approached Shin. He asked Shin a surprising question…

"Sawada-san, do you like my granddaughter?"

Shin couldn't answer the question. Kumiko's grandfather waited patiently. Shin smirked.

"Hmm… you noticed, while she didn't? That girl…" Shin smiled.

"You like her don't you?"

"Sir, I love her more than anything…" Shin replied.

"Welcome to the family."

"But first I have to talk with my fa—" Shin paused as he noticed the Boss smile.

"That's done. Kumiko is one very lucky girl, for having a suitor just like you: a _persistent_ one…"

"Arigato, sir."

Inside the bathroom, Kumiko started thinking about…punishments.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe…" she laughed.

That night Shin thought about visiting Shiroken. Due to very deep thinking, he fell asleep. At the other side, Kumiko cannot sleep because…Kiyo was snoring.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

That morning, Kumiko arrived at Shiroken smiling devilishly. She has plans on how to punish three malevolent persons: ODAGIRI, HAYATO, and CHUCHIYA.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe…" she laughed.

During Homeroom Period, she was smiling, smirking, and twitching. Everyone in class was cornered. Only those three remained in their seats, though looking very afraid.

"YANKUMI, I'M GOING TO THE COMFORT ROOM!!!" one shouted. The others followed, suit. Only the three remained in their seats, thought looking very scared.

"Hmm…oh! Hello Odagiri, Hayato, and Chuchiya." She smiled, making the three tremble more than before.

"O-Oha-y-yo, Y-Ya-Yan-k-ku-m-mi…" they stammered, except for Odagiri, who fell asleep, due to being afraid of Yankumi.

"Hmm…is that right? I think someone is missing…ODAAGIIRIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Kumiko shouted. Odagiri woke up.

"Huh? What—" Odagiri asked, then looked at the blazing Yankumi in front of him. "—happened?"

Then, at the school lobby, Shin went inside to see if anything has changed in his old school.

Then, vice principal interrupted him "What are you doing here?!"

"Is it not right to visit my old school?" Shin asked defensively.

"Uh…n-no…please go right in."

Back at the 3-D classroom, Kumiko was blazing with anger.

"YOU THREE!" she shouted.

"YES MA'AM!" they stood up.

"ODAGIRI!" Odagiri stepped in front. "WRITE THE LONGEST EQUATION IN MATH YOU'VE EVERWRITTEN IN YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"

Hayato and Chuchiya gulped. Odagiri just blew his bangs offa his left eye and said.

"NO PROBLEM…"

"CHUCHIYA…uhm…CLEAN UP THE WHOLE ROOM!!!"

Chuchiya followed suit. Then Kumiko faced Hayato. She smirked.

"Hayato…CLEAN UP THE WHOLE CORRIDOR!!! **EVERY** CORRIDOR!!!"

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!!!" Hayato shouted.

"No fair, huh? I'll show you no fair!" Kumiko smirked.

Then, Kumiko started running outside because she knows that Hayato was going to follow after her. Then she bumped into a man and fell on the ground.

"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING!" the man said.

"Gomen, gomen, go—"Kumiko paused when she learned that her glasses fell on the man's chest. The man reached the glasses and returned it on her face.

"You might blow your cover up…Yankumi." he said while smirking.

"—men, Shin…what are you doing he—"Kumiko paused when she heard her 'kids' swoon behind her.

"YANKUMI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Chuchiya, Odagiri and Hayato swooned.

"..Grr…SHUT UP!!!" Kumiko shouted as she stood up from the floor.

"It seems like you still have that bad temper, Yankumi…" Shin teased while smirking.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! QUADRUPLE THE SHIN SAWADA I KNOW!!!!" Kumiko screamed.

'_And still the same person I love, Yankumi, you are always gonna be the one in my heart…hmm…aishiteru…'_ Shin thought.

**CHAPTER II: I'll Remember to Love, You Taught Me How**

Shin went back to Japan because Yankumi's grandfather called him for an important meeting with his family, and the Ouedo Yakuza Group. What will happen to the meeting? Will Shin still feel the same way for Yankumi after it? Will Yankumi start to love her former student, former bad boy, Sawada Shin? Or will destiny separate them? I don't know, but one thing's for sure…Neither life nor destiny will separate Sawada Shin and his beloved Yamaguchi Kumiko!


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love**

**By o-Aesther-o**

**Prologue:**

Shin Sawada, 3-D 'leader', and the smartest student in Shiroken. Kumiko Yamaguchi, 3-D adviser, and a Yakuza heiress. What will happen if they learned that they are the one for each other? And what will happen to Yankumi if Shin leaves for another 3 years after leaving Japan for 3 years? Will she come with him? And what will Grandfather Yamaguchi reveal? Read and find out. ShinKumi fanfic. Some characters from Season 2 of Gokusen. 

**CHAPTER II: I'll Remember to Love, You Taught Me How**

"_It seems like you still have that bad temper, Yankumi…" Shin teased while smirking._

"_AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! QUADRUPLE THE SHIN SAWADA I KNOW!!!!" Kumiko screamed._

'_And still the same person I love, Yankumi, you are always gonna be the one in my heart…hmm…aishiteru…' Shin thought._

"Oi, Yankumi…what're you doing? Get offa me and start teaching…"Shin said.

"Oh…right…yeah…3-D STUDENTS…IN THE CLASSROOM!!!! In the count of 10…1…2…3…4…5…" Kumiko said, making every 3-D students rush inside the classroom, except for Hayato, Odagiri and Chuchiya.

"9,10! You three! 500 laps round the campus!" Kumiko said, as she pointed her finger on them.

"Let's go…" Hayato whispered. They ran inside the classroom.

"Grr…"

"Yankumi…who are those three…" Shin asked.

"DON'T…ask…"Kumiko said as she sighed. Shin looked at Kumiko and he noticed that she was tired.

"Oi, Yankumi…you're tired…"Shin said.

"Ne…oh…I'm not tired. I'm used to it…" Kumiko replied.

Kumiko re-entered the classroom. She started checking Odagiri's equation. Then, she fainted.

"YANKUMI!" they all shouted. Odagiri went to check if she's alright. Nope, she's not. Got Fever…and it looks like it's going on for the past 2 weeks…

Hayato and Chuchiya went out of the room to look for Shin. And good thing…Shin hasn't left the school.

"HEY MISTER!!!! YANKUMI…" Hayato shouted. Shin turned around with a worried look on his face.

"…FAINTED WITH A FEVER!!!" Chuchiya continued. Shin rushed towards the 3-D Classroom. He looked at Kumiko, who has a flushed face due to a very high fever.

"YANKUMI! WAKE UP!" Shin shouted. "It's no good…I have to bring her home."

"But what about class?" the students asked.

"I'll talk to vice principal to let you go home. Go home and study…don't do anything stupid…for her sake…"Shin stated as he pointed the feverish Yankumi on his arms.

Shin ran down the stairs, and he tripped. He exchanged positions with Yankumi so that the feverish Yankumi won't get any injuries.

"Ouch…" Shin grunted. Shin stood up, and ran towards the vice principal's office, panting.

"SIR, you've gotta let her go home!" Shin said.

"Ms. Yamaguchi!!! Oh dear Lord…perhaps that's why she's been acting strange for the past 2 weeks…alright, bring her home…and as for the 3-D Class…" the vice principal paused.

"Send them home…and make 'em study…that's her wish…" Shin said, pointing Yankumi.

"It makes me mad to do this but…alright, I'll send them home."

"Arigato gozaimashita…" Shin said, as he rushed outside the school. Every 3-D student went rushing towards the rooftop.

"YANKUMI! Get well soon!!!" they chorused.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of her! She'll be back in no time!" Shin shouted.

"Is that Yankumi's boyfriend?" Chuchiya asked.

"Hm…perhaps…"Odagiri and Hayato said.

At the Ouedo Clan house…Shin arrived panting.

"Missy!" Tetsu and Minoru chorused.

"What happened to Missy, Sawada?" Kiyo asked, worried.

"She's having a fever! Let's bring her to a doctor, because pant her fever is running for two consecutive weeks…wha—" Shin said, because he was surprised to hear he used a math term, CONSECUTIVE.

"Hehe…Missy's teaching affected you a lot, didn't it?" Kumiko's grandfather asked.

"Uhm…perhaps…" Shin replied, then smirked.

'Yankumi…you have to recover…' he thought.

That night, Kumiko woke up. She was surprised to see she was at home. And Shin by her side, asleep.

'What the heck is going on?' she thought.

"You woke up at last yawn" Shin yawned.

"Shin, when did you confess your love for me?" Kumiko asked.

"Uhm…lemme see…I was your student by then…sorry, can't remember." Shin said.

"Uhm…do you still love me?" Kumiko asked.

"…" Shin has no comment.

"Shin…I'm asking you. Do you still love me?"

"…"

"SHIN!!!"

"Yes! I still love you! I'll remember how to love! You know why? Because you taught me how…when I see you helping me in every conflict, it was like your way of teaching me how to love others…Yankumi I still love you…but it's okay. I can wait for your answer…no matter how long…" Shin said.

"…" Kumiko was speechless.

"Well…I guess I'm leaving your room now…" Shin sadly said.

"No Shin, wait…stay here…don't leave me…" Kumiko said while blushing.

"Alright, I'll stay. Don't worry." Shin said.

And then, Kumiko drifted into a peaceful sleep.

That night, somebody texted Shin. It says…

_Shin, you have to go back to America **right now**, you'll be leaving Japan for **another 3 years**._

_We **cannot cancel** this National Tour we proposed with the President._

_**Please cancel everything** on schedule you have there._

_P.S._

_You have to leave by **Sunday**._

_Thank You_

_Natalie-san_

'No way…I can't leave her now…I still don't have her answer.' Shin thought.

It was Thursday by then. He cannot believe he only spent a week in Kumiko's life.

'I can't leave now…I just…can't…'

That morning, Shin started packing up.

"Uh, Shin-kun, where do you think you're going?" Kumiko asked.

"Ah, I'm going back…to America." Shin replied. Kumiko dropped her things.

"WHAAAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Yankumi. It's just needed. I can't let them down." Shin exclaimed.

"B-but, h-how…" Kumiko stammered.

Shin doesn't know what to do.

"It's almost vacation time…" Shin said.

"Huh?" Kumiko asked.

"Ask for a leave." Shin suggested.

"I…can't do that…what about my class?" Kumiko asked.

"I—" Shin stammered. "—don't know."

"See?" Kumiko said.

"Well…I don't know. But if you wanna tag along, you can." Shin teased.

"Hey, I'm not a dog." Kumiko said.

"I'm gonna…miss you…" Kumiko said.

"Yeah, me, too…" Shin replied.

"Well, I'm gonna be late. See you later." Kumiko said, as she ran away, holding her tears back.

Shin hid his eyes below his bangs.

'How could this be?' he thought.

'How can he do that to me?! After what I'm starting to feel for him…please don't leave me Sawada…you promised…' Kumiko mumbled as she cried her heart out.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well…I guess I'm leaving your room now…" Shin sadly said._

"_No Shin, wait…stay here…don't leave me…" Kumiko said while blushing._

"_Alright, I'll stay. Don't worry." Shin said_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Oh Shin…why can't I tell you how much I…how much I…I love you…' Kumiko thought.

At Shiroken high, 3-D students were quiet. Their teacher was quiet. Then Odagiri spoke up.

"Yankumi…what's the matter? Don't we have any class?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…wait…" Kumiko said.

"You have a problem, do you?" Chuchiya asked.

"C'mon, Yankumi. You can tell us. We're your friends and students anyways." Hayato said.

"It's my own matter…of the heart." Kumiko said. Finally she stood up and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yankumi…that's a fake smile you're putting up…" Odagiri said.

"Uhm…oh alright. I give up. It's like this…" Kumiko said.

After telling them her story, Odagiri suggested.

"Why don't ya go with him? Ya love him right?"

"I can't. How about you guys? Huh? Who'll teach you?" Kumiko asked.

"Well…we can study group everyday." Chuchiya suggested.

"We'll be quiet. It's you wish right, Yankumi?" Hayato asked.

"Oh, you guys…I love you…you people are like my younger brothers you know…that's why I take care of you and do anything just to help you." Kumiko said.

"And as your _little brothers_, we'll take care of you and do anything just to help you." Odagiri smiled.

"Arigato…"

**CHAPTER III: You are always gonna be the One**

Kumiko is making a decision that will affect her career as a Yakuza heiress. Will she give up her teaching career for Shin? Or will she let him go? I don't know…but one thing's for sure…even if Kumiko gets left behind, Shin will return and return again for her!


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love**

**By o-Aesther-o**

**Prologue:**

Shin Sawada, 3-D 'leader', and the smartest student in Shiroken. Kumiko Yamaguchi, 3-D adviser, and a Yakuza heiress. What will happen if they learned that they are the one for each other? And what will happen to Yankumi if Shin leaves for another 3 years after leaving Japan for 3 years? Will she come with him? And what will Grandfather Yamaguchi reveal? Read and find out. ShinKumi fanfic. Some characters from Season 2 of Gokusen. 

**CHAPTER III: You are always gonna be the One**

"_Oh, you guys…I love you…you people are like my younger brothers you know…that's why I take care of you and do anything just to help you." Kumiko said._

"_And as your little brothers, we'll take care of you and do anything just to help you." Odagiri smiled._

"_Arigato…"_

"So…Yankumi…what's your answer?" Shin asked as he saw Kumiko arrive home.

"I'm…not joining you…but promise me…you'll go back for me…" Kumiko stated.

"Alright. Don't forget." Shin said as he waved his index finger side by side.

"Alright…I won't forget it." Kumiko smiled, as she removed her spectacles.

'I won't forget too, Yankumi…you're always gonna be the one in my heart…aishiteru' Shin thought.

At the sight of his Yankumi without her spectacles made him blush. Kumiko saw this, she teased Shin.

"What're you blushing about?"

"…uh…"Shin stammered but was interrupted by Kumiko.

"AH! Perhaps you have more hidden feelings for your Yankumi, don't 'cha?"

"Don't be _RIDICULOUS_." Shin answered. This made Kumiko frown.

"Whatever…"

"Alright, Missy…dinner's ready!" Tetsu and Minoru chimed in unison.

"I called Missy first!" Tetsu stated.

"No! I called her first!" Minoru replied.

"NO! I CALLED HER FIRST!" Tetsu shouted.

"NO! I called her fi—" Minoru paused as they noticed the blazing Kumiko at the front door.

"Shut…UUUPP!" she said as she gave the two a crunchy sky uppercut.

"Hmm…that's tasty." Shin teased, as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"Why, Sawada, you want some?" Kumiko teased.

Shin could only nod in disagreement.

"No, thanks. I don't eat _CRUNCHY_ foods, only CRISPY ones."

"I have a crispy one here…you want?" Kumiko teased again.

"Did I say I wanted crispy?" Shin teased.

"Shut up, you'll get a KNUCKLE SANDWICH." Kumiko said.

That night was a silent one. Neither talked nor laughed. Only the sound of the chopsticks could be heard.

"Alright, who started a Silence Festival here?" Kiyo asked.

They all bursted into laughter. Kumiko spilled her soup on Shin's shirt.

"GOMEN!" Kumiko said in surprise.

"No, it's alright." Shin said. "I could always change. I still have a lot of shirts in my luggage."

"I'm really sorry, Shin." Kumiko said.

"Daijobu…" Shin stated as he left the room.

"Say, missy, did you do that in purpose…to see his muscular body?" Kiyo teased.

"NANI?!?! IIE! IIE!" Kumiko said in dismay as she blushed.

"Hahahahaha….Kumiko, you're starting to like him are ya?" her grandfather teased.

"HAAAAA???!!!" Kumiko asked. "NO WAY!!"

They all laughed at the sight of Kumiko's blushing face.

'But…I guess that's an accident by will…hehe…' she thought.

That last night, Kumiko went and knocked on Shin's door.

"Who is it?" Shin asked as he towel-dried his hair, and answered the door, only wearing his white bath robe.

"Shin-chan…Kumiko-chan is here…" Kumiko said.

"K-Kumiko?! Are you drunk or what?!" Shin asked.

"Uh…my head…yup, I'm drunk…hahaha…ugh…"Kumiko said, fainting in front the panicky Shin.

"K…Kumiko!!!"

That late evening, Kumiko woke up in Shin's bed. Good thing it was king size.

'Where am I? Who…what the heck…WHAT AM I DOING IN SHIN-CHAN'S ROOM!?!? I HAVE TO GET OUT!!!!' Kumiko thought as she woke up.

"Ah…Kumiko…you're awake..zzz" Shin said as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Sawada…you idiot…" Kumiko said, as she pecked his forehead.

"What're you doing?" Shin asked.

"Shin…I…love you…zzz" Kumiko said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

'Still…I can't believe I'm sleeping in Shin's room…but…'

That morning at the airport, Shin, Kumiko, Tetsu and Minoru were saying their last good-byes.

"You take care, for Missy's sake…" Tetsu and Minoru said.

"Hai…Sayonara…Yankumi…" Shin said as he pecked Kumiko's forehead.

"Ne?" Kumiko asked as she wiped his kiss mark on her forehead. "You take care yourself; I'll miss you. Your promise, okay?"

"Hai." Shin replied.

**CHAPTER IV: You are always gonna be Inside my Heart**

Shin left, and for 3 years…Yankumi will be discovering her hidden feelings for him. In America, Shin couldn't concentrate much without his Yankumi with him. He wanted to go back to Japan, and fast. Will he keep his promise with Yankumi? Read and find out…


	4. Chapter 4

**First Love**

**By o-Aesther-o**

**Prologue:**

Shin Sawada, 3-D 'leader', and the smartest student in Shiroken. Kumiko Yamaguchi, 3-D adviser, and a Yakuza heiress. What will happen if they learned that they are the one for each other? And what will happen to Yankumi if Shin leaves for another 3 years after leaving Japan for 3 years? Will she come with him? And what will Grandfather Yamaguchi reveal? Read and find out. ShinKumi fanfic. Some characters from Season 2 of Gokusen. 

**CHAPTER IV: You are always gonna be Inside my Heart**

"_Hai…Sayonara…Yankumi…" Shin said as he pecked Kumiko's forehead._

"_Ne?" Kumiko asked as she wiped his kiss mark on her forehead. "You take care yourself; I'll miss you. Your promise, okay?"_

"_Hai." Shin replied._

After Shin left, Kumiko couldn't concentrate much. After leaving Japan, Shin couldn't think much. Couldn't think and concentrate much: signs of true love.

Kumiko started discovering her feelings towards Shin. Every night, she cries in her room.

"Ojou…don't cry…he'll be back, right? Yeah…he'll be back…" Kiyo comforted.

"Ya…he'll be back, so don't cry Yankumi! You can do it!" Kumiko told herself. "Mr. Kiyo, what time is it already?"

"Uh…6:43 a.m. Ojou…"

"Okay…WHAAAAAAAAT? 6:43?!?! I'll be late for school!!!!"

At Shiroken high, every 3-D student was surprised to see their Yankumi running towards the school gate that was about to close.

"NAAAANIIIIIIIIII?!?!!" Kumiko shouted. "Hiya!"

Their Yankumi jumped over the gate. Everyone gasped.

"Yankumiiii!!" Odagiri shouted, and waved his arms side by side.

"Odagiri, Ohayo, and also my other students!"

"YANKUMIIIII!!!" her 'kids' screamed. "HURRY!"

"Alright pant, this is what we're going to do…huff"

"Yankumi, daijobu?" Chuchiya asked

"Ne? Ah…hai…puff" Kumiko replied.

"Alright." Hayato stated. "What're you doing here anyways, Yankumi?"

"I didn't join him. He'll return for me in 3 years."

"3-3 years?!?! That's a very long time!"

"It's alright. Don't care."

Her 'kids' swooned. She looked at them madly. They stopped.

"Alright, let's have our class…"

In America, Shin is doing his latest movie.

"I hope that you'll be here with me 'til the end…" Shin said as he read his script. He remembered Yankumi.

'Why is our shooting for 3 years?' he thought.

That night in Japan, Yankumi received a text from Shin. It says…

_Yankumi…_

_I'm **sorry** if I have to leave you there…_

_But don't worry…_

_I won't look for another girl…_

_You are my love, Yankumi…_

_Good night…_

_SHIN…_

"Okay…good night, Shin…" Kumiko texted back.

**CHAPTER V: Now and Forever You are still the One**

After three years Shin goes back to Japan, only to find out that Yankumi's student —Hayato—has fallen in love with her! Will he stop Odagiri from falling further for Kumiko?! And what will they look like after 3 years? I don't know but one thing's for sure…Shin looks hotter than ever, Yankumi looks sexy than ever…and read/ find out everything else…MY FINAL CHAPTER!!! R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**First Love**

**By o-Aesther-o**

**Prologue:**

Shin Sawada, 3-D 'leader', and the smartest student in Shiroken. Kumiko Yamaguchi, 3-D adviser, and a Yakuza heiress. What will happen if they learned that they are the one for each other? And what will happen to Yankumi if Shin leaves for another 3 years after leaving Japan for 3 years? Will she come with him? And what will Grandfather Yamaguchi reveal? Read and find out. ShinKumi fanfic. Some characters from Season 2 of Gokusen. 

**CHAPTER VI: Now and Forever You are still the One **

_That night in Japan, Yankumi received a text from Shin. It says…_

Yankumi…

I'm **sorry** if I have to leave you there…

But don't worry…

I won't look for another girl…

You are my love, Yankumi…

Good night…

SHIN…

"_Okay…good night, Shin…" Kumiko texted back._

At Hayato's house...

'Argh…can't I sleep?' Hayato thought.

The next morning…

"_We are about to land in Narita International Airport. Thank you for riding Rising Sun Airlines, and please don't forget your valuable belongings. Thank you."_ The girl in the P.A. said.

"Alright…huh? I was about to listen to Love So Sweet by A.RA.SHI. … oh, man…" a boy with long bangs and spiky hair said.

**A.RA.SHI is Jun Matsumoto's band and Love So Sweet is one of their songs…**

"Whatever…okay…_omoide zutto zutto..._whatever…_love so sweet…whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah, yeah…_damn…I bit my tongue…" Shin mumbled.

"SHIIIINN!!! SHIIIIIIIN!!!" Kiyo shouted.

'Darn that guy…can't he even recognize me?' Shin thought.

Just as Shin was about to approach Kiyo, Kiyo grabbed his shirt and asked him rudely…

"WHERE'S SHIN?!?! DAMN THAT GUY!!!!"

'Yeah…damned old guy…damn me…' Shin thought. "DAMMIT KIYO, I'M SHIN!!!!! YOU DAMNED OLD GUY!!!!"

A stab in Kiyo's heart. In front of him…stood a 6-footer guy.

"Oh…Shin…hehe…" Kiyo said, and suddenly paused.

"SHIIIIN?!?!?!?!!?!?"

"DARN IT!!! DOESN'T ANYBODY RECOGNIZE ME ANYMORE?!?!!? SHIN SAWADA: 6 footer, artist, singer, 3-D STUDENT, BATCH BAD BOY, SCHOOL HEARTTHROB, and…uh-oh…" Shin stated as he saw every girl look at his direction. 'Shit…'

"KIYO, let's go!!!!" Shin said as he grabbed Kiyo's collar, and sent him flying.

"AAAAAAAH!!!! SHIIIIIIN!!!"

'Oops…sorry…'

Every girl started running towards Shin's direction.

"SHIIIIIN SAAAAAWAAAADAAAA!!!!!!" they screamed. Some girls even fainted.

'Just as I thought…Shin you're such a bastard! Screaming your name right in public!!! Who's the stupid man? Spell it!! Give me a S! An A! A W! An A! A D! An A!! And what does it sound? SAWADA!!! Argh!!!! I'm dead meat! I'm a dead man!!! I'm toast!!!!'

"I'm—I need to get outta here…oh man!!! KIYOOOOOO!!!!!" Shin screamed.

As Shin arrived at the Ouedo Compound…

"Yankumi, Tadai_--wait, this not my house…hehehe…but even so--_ma!!!" Shin said.

There was no response. He saw a long haired girl reading newspaper at the living room.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss, have you seen Yamaguchi Kumiko anywhere?" Shin asked.

"Why?! Whaddya need from her, huh?!" the lady said as she continued reading the news.

"This is Shin…her former student…" Shin said.

"Yeah?! Who's the idiot? HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHIHIHIHOHOHUHUHUHU! Don't cha mess with me! SHIN SAWADA is still in California U.S.A!!! And he's not as—"the lady paused and glanced at the tall person in front of her. "—tall, good looking and hot as you are! Who could you be?"

"I'm Shin Sawada, have you seen Yankumi?" Shin asked for the second time.

The lady removed the newspaper and removed the pigtails.

"No way…Y-Yankumi?!?!" Shin asked in surprise.

'She's become hotter in the last 3 years.' Shin thought.

"Yeah…Yankumi's in front of 'ya..." Kumiko said.

"B-but where are your spectacles?!" Shin asked.

"Oh, I wear contacts now…those specs were irritating…why do I look pretty?" Kumiko asked.

"Don't be _RIDICULOUS_. _NOT A CHANCE…_" Shin stammered as he blushed at the sight of his Yankumi without her specs. Kumiko frowned.

"Then…why are your cheeks turning red?" Kumiko teased.

"I'm…not!" Shin stammered, who blushed a beet red.

"Alright…oh is it 7:30 already? Okay…Shin goodnight." Kumiko said, as she headed towards the room.

'I missed you…and this is how you pay me back for returning here?' Shin thought…'Hehe..'

That night, Shin sneaked inside Kumiko's room. He kissed her lips softly. It startled Kumiko.

"Whaddya do to me?!" Kumiko asked.

"Hey, I missed you, so just kiss me…" Shin said as he pecked her lips another one.

That morning was raining cats and dogs.

"So, Yankumi…how're ya gonna go to Shiroken high?" Shin asked.

"Fetch me." Kumiko suggested. Shin nodded in agreement. He snatched the key from Kiyo's pants, without him feeling that it was snatched.

"Kiyo…arigato!"

"Huh?! SHIIN!!!"

That lunch, Shin went to fetch Kumiko so that they can eat outside. It was still raining cats and dogs then.

"Yankumi…lets go." Shin said.

"First things first. Say sorry." Kumiko demanded.

"Why should I say sorry?" Shin asked.

"You left me behind." Kumiko said.

"Alright…"Shin said as he headed towards the school grounds.

'What does he think he's doing?!' Kumiko thought.

Shin went outside the building, and he was easily soaked in rain. There he knelt and shouted….

"_I am waiting here…_

_in the rain…_

_waiting in open arms…_

_just to say… _

_I AM SORRY!!!"_

"…Shin…you moron…hmm…" Kumiko said.

"So, is that en-haaaaaachoooooo!!!-ough?" Shin said but was interrupted by an incoming cold.

"Let's go home!!!' Kumiko said.

At the Ouedo Compound, there lies Shin Sawada, a damned boy who said sorry under the rain.

"HAAAAAACHOOOOOO!!!" Shin sneezed.

"Shin, are you alright?!" Kumiko said as she watched _Naruto_**© **on TV. "Look Shin, you look like that guy..uhm..ah! Uchiha Sasuke**©**!"

"Yeah,yeahsniff" Shin sniffed, and eventually, drifted unto a peaceful sleep.

Kumiko glanced at Shin, who fell asleep on the sofa. She blushed at the sight of Shin asleep like that…a little angel…

_**Ding ding…ding dong…ding ding ding dong dong dong!!!**_

'Who's the bastard?' Shin thought. "Oh no, a suitor!"

"Ill get it.." Kumiko said as she noticed Shin race towards the door.

"Who are you?" Shin asked the stranger.

"Uhm, Hayato sir. Is Yankumi there?" Hayato asked.

"Sorry, but she's resting right no—"Shin said angrily, eventually ended up fainting.

"SHIIN!!!" Kumiko said.

"KIYOOOO!!! TETSUUUU!! MINORUUU!!"

At the hospital, the doctor said that Shin's condition worsened, but it was a good thing to bring him to the hospital where it could be remedied.

"SHIIIIIIN!!!" Kumiko screamed.

"Missy, no shouting in the hospital, ya know…"Kiyo said, patting Kumiko's shoulder.

"Kami…are you alright Shin?" Kumiko asked as she sat beside Shin's bed.

"Ne…oh…" Shin said.

"Well?"

Shin nodded.

Kumiko sighed deeply.

"You moron, who told you to kneel under the rain and shout out that _you're sorry_? Huh?!" Kumiko teased.

"Hm…I wonder…" Shin said.

"Alright…" Kumiko said. "Tetsu, Minoru…please, leave…"

"ALRIGHT MISSY!!!" they chorused.

"Shin…please don't scare me like that…" Kumiko said.

"Why…Yankumi, were you afraid? Is it possible that my Yankumi has some feelings for me? Hehehe…" Shin teased.

"NO WAY!!! NOT A CHANCE!!! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, YOU MORON!!!" Kumiko assured, harshly.

Shin just snickered.

That night, Shin was released from the hospital, learning that his sickness was only major cold, accompanied by very high fever. At the Ouedo Compound, Shin and Kumiko watched the tv.

"Shin, you feeling better?" Kumiko asked.

Shin nodded a yes.

"You sure?"

"Try me." Shin teased.

_**Ding ding…ding dong…ding ding ding dong dong dong!!!**_

'Grr…' Shin growled. "Coming!"

Shin hurriedly opened the door and it revealed: Yabuki Hayato.

"What do you want now?" Shin asked.

"Where's Yankumi?" Hayato asked back.

"Answer me politely, boy, I'm asking you and don't ask back!" Shin stated.

"Shin, who is it?" Kumiko asked. "Oh…Hayato…"

"Yankumi…" Hayato said, starting going inside the compound, but was interrupted by Shin.

"Uhm…excuse me…" Hayato said madly.

"No way…" Shin said.

"Uhm, Hayato please leave my place. I need some privacy you know? And what are you doing here; it's already 10:00 p.m." Kumiko said.

"Yankumi, I…" Hayato stammered.

"Oh…10 p.m. G'night!" Shin said as he slid the door close.

"Thanks, Shin." Kumiko said.

That late night, Shin fell asleep on the couch. Kumiko noticed his angelic face.

'I guess it's also time for me to sleep…' Kumiko said, brushing her sleepiness away.

"Kumiko…don't…leave…me…here…please…stay with me…tonight…zzz" Shin dozed.

"Alright, I won't leave you here…" Kumiko said as she sighed.

She went inside to get the futon and laid it on the floor. She went into a peaceful sleep. Shin suddenly woke up.

'Who is this Hayato-guy? What does he want from Kumiko, huh?' Shin thought as he observed the living room and then suddenly brought his eyes in an unlikely thing to look at the room: the sleeping Yankumi beside him. He suddenly blushed a beet red.

'Alright, what does---oh mamas…darn you Kumiko, distracting me like this…' Shin thought as he looked as Kumiko's glistening lips. He eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Kumiko was gone. There was a letter…

_You wanna get Yankumi?  
Come and get her!_

_HAYATO_

"DARN!!!!" Shin shouted as he punched the sofa.

"SHIN! Where's Kumiko?!" her grandfather asked.

"I don't know, sir…but somebody I know left this letter." Shin said as he gave the letter to Kumiko's grandfather. He gasped.

"KIYO! MINORU! TETSU! WA—" her grandfather called but paused.

"No. I'm going after her." Shin said.

"But Shin…" Kiyo said.

"No, Kiyo. It's me he wants."

"…"

Shin started leaving the place.

"Shin…take care of Missy…" Kiyo stammered. Shin gave him a smirk.

"You can count on me." 

Shin headed towards the address written at the back of Hayato's letter.

"Hmm…I guess this is it…" Shin said. He slowly walked towards the metal door and started pushing.

'This is heavy than what I thought…' Shin thought.

Finally, with one last push, he opened the door.

"YANKUMI!!" Shin shouted.

"Shin…" Kumiko said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! TELL ME, ANSWER ME!!" Shin screamed.

"So, Shin Sawada…you came…I thought you were going to run away…I thought you were a coward." Hayato teased.

"Let Kumiko go!" Shin said, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Uh-uh-uh! No way, bro. You've gotta fight…" Hayato said as he pulled a gun from his pocket.

"You don't play fair, Hayato…you play dirty." Shin stated.

"I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or a criticism." Hayato said.

"Take it as a criticism…" Shin said, as he started charging at Hayato.

"You fool!!" Hayato said as he shot Shin at his leg.

"SHIIIN! HAYATO STOP IT!" Kumiko said.

"Do you think I'm that kind of guy, Yankumi?"

"!"

"I won't stop until all his blood spills!"

"NOOOO!!! SHIIIN! GET OUTTA HERE!!!" Kumiko said.

"NO!" Shin replied as he tried to stand up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shin! Don't be a martyr! Don't act like one!!!" Kumiko shouted.

"I won't leave this place without you, Kumiko!" Shin stated. "And that's a promise!"

"Shin…oh, Shin!" Kumiko said.

"Hmm…playing as a little saint, are we Sawada?" Hayato asked.

"SHUT UP! BAKERO!"

"!"

"You think, you can get everything by force?! Through violence, huh, Hayato Yabuki?!?! You're wrong!!!" Kumiko shouted.

"!"

"YOU STUPID FOOL!!!! SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE ME?! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYWAY…" Kumiko said.

"…"

"As your homeroom teacher, I order you, leave my former student alone! Don't interfere! This is my life, you stupid moron!!!!" Kumiko shouted.

"?" 

"ARGH!!! LET ME GO!!!" Kumiko said as she struggled away from the bound.

"Shin! Are you alright?!" Kumiko said.

"Hm? K-Kumiko…h-hey…oi…Hay-Hayato…peace m-men…" Shin said, and then fainted.

"Shin?! SHIN?! SHIIIIIIN!!!"

At the hospital, Shin woke up after 2 days, feeling dizzy.

"What…ugh…what happened?" he asked.

"OH SHIIIIIN!!" Kumiko said as she hugged the chocked Shin.

"Kumiko…I-I can-can't breathe!!" he stammered.

Then Kumiko stopped hugging Shin and started to cry.

"H-hey, I haven't said anything offending!" Shin said.

"No, stupid…it's not that…it's just that…it's just that…oh Shin! I love you! You risked your life just…just...just to save my life!!"

"Oh, Kumiko…you make me happy…" Shin said and tried sitting up. "Ow…that hurts…

"Oh, SHIN!" Kumiko said.

"Ouch!! Ouch!!"

'Shin…now and forever…you are still the one…for me…' Kumiko thought and snickered.

"Kumiko…"

"Grandfather?"

"BOSS?!"

"This is Brigadier General Sawada. He wants to talk to you…"

"Oh…"

"F-father?"

"Shin, stay there…Ms. Yamaguchi?"

"Sir…let's talk outside. Later, Shin." Kumiko said.

"But Kumik—ow.."

"About your student, Yabuki Hayato, he's placed under supervision of the…" Gen. Sawada was cut off by Kumiko.

"How is my student, sir? Is he alright? What did they do to him? Please don't take him away. He's still a kid and I've got many things to teach him yet." Kumiko said.

"He's alright Ms. Yamaguchi…or should I say…_daughter_…"

"HUH? What'cha talking about?" Kumiko asked.

"Since my boy Shin has talked a lot about you, would it be better if you two get together?"

"oh, dear me…" Kumiko said as she blushed.

"As a father, and it would look like your soon-to-be father-in-law…do you like my son?"

"Uhm…I do like him…"

"So, WILL YOU MARRY HIM?!"

"Uhm, let him say those things to me…father…"Kumiko said as she smiled.

After their 'talk', Kumiko was surprised when she opened the door. There stood a tall Shin in front of her, holding a red and white and pink rose bouquet on his left hand and a blue velvet box on the other.

"Kumiko."

"What the heck…Shin sit down! You might…" Kumiko was cut off by Shin's sudden move.

Shin Sawada, bad boy famous singer/actor, knelt in front of her.

"Kumiko, I want—I want to be with you…" Shin said as he blushed.

"NE?!" Kumiko shouted as she blushed the same color as a tomato.

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

"Will you?"

"OF COURSE SHIN!!!!!"

Then, a crowd of students came from different sides of the room. The swooned over their newly-engaged teacher.

"Tsuchiya?! Odagiri?! Hayato!!? Takeda?! Hyuuga!? SECTION 3-D?!?!?!"

"Yan-ku-mi…" Takeda, Tsuchiya and Hyuuga chorused.

"W-what?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**THE END…**


End file.
